My true family
by KissMeCrazy
Summary: Harry finds out about his messed up life. Will he like the changes? read and find out. This is SLASH if you're not a fan then I don't even know why your reading it. Will have Mpreg
1. Knowing

Disclaimer: I own nothing just my OC.

Summery: Harry learns the harsh truth of his real family. How will he react? Will he accept his true family?

Time: after GOF but before the order. NCIS not really following anything at the time. ;P

Pairings: LJG/Cassi Black, Harry/Cedric. (the others not so important put if you want I can write about them.)Past Lucius Malfoy/Cassi Black

Warnings: All the main pairings are slash if you haven't noticed that means male on male action if you don't like THEN GET THE F* OUT

Mpreg, sexual situations, Bad language, Spelling mistakes, No beta.

If I forgot to mention anything please remind me don't be shy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

parselmouth 

P.S. no horcruxes that's just creepy (It's my story I'll write what ever the hell I want you only have to like it.)

* * *

Chapter one:

O}{Knowing}{O

* * *

Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world. It has been a month since he finally defeated Lord Voldemort for good. With the help of the spy

that told him to give his blood willingly to mess up the ritual. That spy was Lucius Malfoy. Harry never thought for one second that he was

not evil. But then again his actions proved that he was a good man through and through. Harry also never thought that the day would

come when Draco Malfoy would be nice to Him. But after Lucius being reviled as a spy. Draco didn't have any reason to be mean and bitchy

towards Harry and after they talked to each other like human beings they found out that they weren't much different from each other.

They became bestfriends fast after this. Harry even invited the other boy to his birthday. Which was yesterday and when Harry

remembered that yesterday was his 15th birthday. He also remembered the talk he had with Sirius his godfather shortly after the party.

Harry really wanted to cry from everything he heard. He couldn't wait to go. He has been waiting nearly all his life to meet this person. I just need sometime to think about this more. Harry thought to himself.

O}{( Flashback. )}{O

Today was the best day of his life Harry concluded. It was his 15th birthday. Voldie was forever gone. He had his adoptive family. That

includes His godfathers Sirius and Remus. The Weasleys. The Malfoys and finally his boyfriend. That last one made harry throw himself at

his bed. Which was located at 12 grimmuald place. Far away from the Drusleys. Thinking about his boyfriend made Harry's pale cheeks

turn bright red. Which made the green eyed teen try to smother himself with his pillow. A soft chuckle and a knock made him lift his head

to look at his boyfriend which made him blush even brighter if that was even possible. Draco would mock me for the rest of my life if he

ever saw me like this. Harry thought to himself. Giving his much taller boyfriend a smile. He beckoned him in with one slim finger. that made

his boyfriend chuckle again and step a little further into the room.

"You're becoming quite red Harry." His boyfriend stated leering at him."Were you thinking naughty thought?"Cedric teased his smaller

boyfriend. But his eyes widened when his green eyed minx looked away feeling more embarrassed. Moving closer to his sitting boyfriend

Cedric smirked at the thought that crossed his mind.

He lifted harry's head by his chin and looked into emerald green orbs."What am I going to do about you?Thinking naughty thoughts about

me." Cedric hummed kissing Harry's reddened cheek down to his jaw and continuing to lick and suck at the smaller mans pale neck.

Delighted by the soft breathy maons that Harry was making.

Harry could feel his boyfriend smirk agenst his neck. Harry narrowed his eyed at nothing a plan forming in his head. Harry moved his hand

From Cedric's back to his neck making him shiver. Until he tangled his hands in the light brown hair. Tugging his head up. Harry put his

mouth right next to Cedric's ear. Saying the one sentence that would make any man go fully hard in seconds.

"Then maybe you should punish me."Harry breathed out making Cedric shiver and groaned at that. Raising his head to look at Harry with

lust filled eyes. The silence continued. So Harry did the only thing that went through his wicked mind. He leaned closer and licked Cedric's

lips. That made the older boy react instantly. Pining Harry to the bed. Cedric started to ravish Harry's lips, jaw and neck leaving a few

visible marks behind. Harry couldn't say anything other than moaning, gasping and asking for more. When Cedric finally got his hands up

Harry's shirt to play with a nipple. A cough at the door stpped them from going any further. Both young teens turned to see bright blue eyes

filled with amusement looking at them. That made the two teens that were lying on the bed straighten up. Making the older boy move to

leave the room with a quiet "Excuse me." and making the other one go back to smuthering himself with his pillow trying to escape his

godfathers gaze.

"Well. It sure looks like you were having fun." Sirius Black looked at his godson's mortified face."Sorry to interrupter." Trying so hard to

hold back his laughter. Which made him think that he was unsuccessful as he thought he was by the glare Harry was sending him. Sirius

moved forward and sat down next to his godson on the bed.

Sirius looked at Harry all humor gone from his face. Harry almost laughed it of and say something like stop being serious Sirius. But he

stopped at the look Sirius was giving him. Paying more attention.

Sirius told him self that he could do it. "I need to tell you something harry. Something I should have said a long time ago."

Harry looked at him with a small smile. "It's okay you can tell me anything you want Siri."

Sirius looked at the young teen in front of him. So like his mother. The way his eyes would light up when he smiled that heart warming

smile.

Sirius touched his cheek. "You look so much like your mother." He said before he could stop himself.

Harry looked at Sirius then looked at the photo on the desk top. "I would say that I looked after my father rather than my mum Siri."

Sirius eyebrows furrowed as he looked to where Harry just looked. Then sighed and looked at him."Oh Harry." Sirius smiled softly at him.

"Lily Potter was never your mother Harry."Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Then who's my mum Siri?"Harry asked him forcing Sirius to meet his eye.

"Harry your mother the one that gave birth to you is ." Sirius took a deep breath looking at Harry."Is my brother. Your mother is my little

brother. He left after giving birth to you."

Harry was too shocked to speak. He had a mother that was alive then he caught on to something and looked at Sirius with a look that

broke Sirius's heart. And said something that made Sirius curse his father to the pits of hell a million times. "He left?" Harry asked with a

barely there voice. " He didn't want me." Harry started to cry and Sirius pulled him to his chest.

"No, no Pup. He loved you more than he love anything else in this world." Sirius soothed his gods..No his nephew. He told himself.

"Then why did he leave me all alone?" Harry cried harder.

"He didn't have a choice Pup." Sirius looked down at the tear filled emerald eyes. "He didn't have a choice."

* * *

okay that's it.

I actually wrote more than this but it got deleted by accident. *Starts to cry* All my hard work gone from a simple button. So I rewrote it

until I arrived at this part. I'm too tired to write more so I'm going to write in the next chapter that I'm going to publish tomorrow

Tell me what you guys think so far it really dose get better but I didn't have time to add it to this chapter as planed but it got deleted like I

said so I'm going to write it in the next.

Peace :)


	2. Explanation

See chapter one for warnings and disclamer.

A.N. Thanks to who ever reviewed, faved and alerted I'm glad this story is a hit, Keep reading because it's goining to get better loves.

Sorry for the spelling mistakes.

**_I have no beta._**

* * *

_Previously on True family._

_"Then why did he leave me all alone?" Harry cried harder._

_"He didn't have a choice Pup." Sirius looked down at the tear filled emerald eyes. "He didn't have a choice."_

* * *

Harry didn't understand what Sirius was trying to tell him. _Everyone has a choice_. He thought to himself.

"What do you mean exactly Siri?"Harry asked anyways."How did he have no choice?"

Sirius looked his nephew and sighed."Do you want to hear the whole story?"

Harry nodded.

"First of all my brother had you very young he was only sixteen years old. No let me finish and then you can ask as much as you wanted."

Sirius lifted a hand to silence his nephew.

"He was having an affair with a married pureblood. But to be fair to your mother their relationship started be the man was married. They

loved each other deeply. That man was your father. He was in a marriage contract that he couldn't get out off. But since his wife already

understood she was okay that they were together.

"When your mother found out that he was pregnant with you. He was the happiest man alive. He couldn't believe that he was pregnant

from the man he loved.

"But when my father found out he was so furious. He couldn't believe that his darling little boy was pregnant out of wedlock. When he

found out who the father was he blew up. He went to your paternal grandfather and told him. The two came up with a plan. My father had

a huge fight with your mother and for the first time in his life he slapped him. I clearly remember the look on my fathers face. He looked at

his hand like it had done the most unforgivable thing in the world. He sent your mother to live in the Black villa in France. He didn't even

look at him when he told him to leave." Sirius tried to hold back the tears and hugged his nephew closer.

"Both your grandfathers stopped any letter that tried to reach one of them. Your father was so busy that he didn't even notice that he

was being manipulated.

"When the time of your birth came. My father went and took you away from your mother he said that you were a stillborn and that it was

a good thing. That now he could move on and get married as planned.

"Your mother didn't even respond to that. Cassie was the most beautiful most honest and gentle person I have ever meet. That was your

mothers name Cassiopeia Black. He was born a free spirit. Everyone loved him. He was actually betrothed to James Potter you know. And

it made your father mad with jealousy every time James went near him and put his hands on your mother or started to flirt with him. That

was the main reason your father hated James potter." Sirius enjoyed the soft chuckle from his nephew. But that quickly turned to

sadness.

"Losing you broke him. He didn't eat. Didn't sleep. He didn't even leave his room or talk to anyone. I remember when my father lost all

hope and brought me over to him. I still remember the words he said 'Siri do you think I deserve what happened? That I didn't deserve my

baby because I loved a married man. I can hear him cry Siri I can hear my baby cry for me.' He blamed himself for losing you he wouldn't

stop crying. And no mater what I told him. He wouldn't believe me. So I finally snapped and sent him to the united states before he went

crazy." Sirius hugged his nephew when his sobs became louder.

Harry didn't even believe that anyone could do that to his mother. He wanted him. He loved him.

"Why?"Harry asked through his sobs.

"Because they knew that if your father ever knew that your mother was ever pregnant. He would leave his wife who was pregnant also.

she was pregnant before your mother. So she obviously carried the heir and they did not want to destroy that." Sirius explained.

"So that made it okay to destroy my mothers and mines life?"Harry looked at Sirius incredulously.

"No, that's why I tried my best to rebuild your mothers life and now he's living in America working as a healer and married to a half-blood

wizard." Sirius smiled at his nephew." When I found out that you were my nephew it was too late. I was put in Azkaban prison before I

could tell either your mother or father.

"But when I got out of Azkaban Two years ago. I told your father. That was only one more thing that fueled him to help stop the dark

lord." Sirius looked at Harry wondering how this next information will be handeled. "You father was one of the spies that were among

Voldermort's army. He was a member of the inner circle." Sirius was about to speak the named when Harry groaned.

"Please tell me it's not Snape." Harry looked at Sirius pleadingly.

"No. It's me." The deep voice came from the door way.

Harry turned to where the voice was coming from and his emerald eyes locked with the silver orbs of one Lucius Malfoy. Harry stood in

front of the man that was like a father to him after the war.

"Your my father?" Harry asked the man. hope shining in his eyes.

Lucius nodded but before any sound came out of his mouth he was tackled by his youngest son. Lucius hugged him back. soothing the

once again sobbing teen.

Harry looked up at the face of his father. "Can I call you father?" He asked hesitantly.

Lucius smiled at hid green eyed son. "Of course you are my son, aren't you?" He asked. and Harry nodded hugging him tighter.

"Come on move so I can greet my cute little brother." Harry's eye twitched at the familiar voice of his new bestfriend and older brother.

Lucius noticed this with a small smile and turned around so that the boy in his arms was visible to the other teen standing at the door.

"Aww, How cute."Draco cooed at his pouting younger brother. "I always wanted a baby brother."

Draco's mistake was that he moved closer to Harry. Harry pounced at Droco and tackled him to the ground.

"Just because you'r a month older than me. that dose not make me your baby brother." Harry pouted from his place on top of Draco.

"Actually you are Pup. Since he's older...and...something like that." Sirius started to stutter at the glare sent to him by his nephew.

Harry got off of Draco and helped him up. Hugging his now brother. He pouted at his uncle. His true uncle not the sorry excuse of an uncle

Vernon was. "You're suppose to be on my side."

Sirius and Lucius chuckled at the adorable pout on Harry's face and Draco started to coo at his baby brother.

Harry realized something and looked at his father and uncle. "What about my Mum?"

Both men straightened at the question and looked at Harry. "We told him last night."Sirius told his nephew.

"He says that if you're not on the first plane to Washington he will come here castrate us both and take you himself." Sirius continue at

the look Lucius gave him.

"He wants me?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco looked at his brother and smiled. "Of course Har-bear. He loves you."

Harry let the nickname pass. Then he looked from Draco to Lucius to Sirius. "But what about you guys? I just got you I don't want to let

go."Harry's face was pained.

"Well, that's why we're all moving to America." His father told him with a smile. That made Harry look at Draco. And both brothers started

to jump around whooping.

The four spent the rest of the day talking about everything they were going to do when they reached Washington. It was easier for Lucius

and Draco to move to America. Because they only had each other after Narssisa died. She was arrested and sentenced to the kiss for

being a death eater. That made it easier to move on.

Then the two adults started to tell Harry and Draco stories about his mother. How he used to prank the marauders for picking on Snape.

Because they were best friends. They laughed at when Lucius punched James for Kissing Cassie once on Yule. They continued their day

like that until everyone left to their own rooms.

}{(End flashback.)}{

* * *

Harry looked up from his memories to look at his boyfriend.

"Their waiting for you down stairs."Cedric told his boyfriend."I'm really going to miss you."

Harry stood and hugged his boyfriend. "Yeah me too. But you can still come visit and I'll visit you. I'm only a floo away."

Cedric kissed his boyfriend deeply. It'll be a while before he saw him again.

Harry pulled back breathless. "I love you"

Cedric smiled and kissed him again. "I know, I love you too."

Harry took Cedric's hand in his and looked at the room that has been his room for the last time ever. They both got out and closed the

door.

* * *

Harry smiled as he settled next to his whining brother in his seat. They were flying first class to the states._ It's going to be along flight._

Harry thought to himself as he looked at his scowling brother. _But it's so worth it to see my mother for the first time._

* * *

okay chapter two is done.

next chapter will be of Harry's mother and how he reacted at the news that his son is really alive_._

tell me what you guys think of the story so far.

and I'll try to update as soon as I finish writing the next chapter.

Peace :)


	3. The truth at last

For disclaimer, warnings, and pairings see chapter one.

A.N. Hello my lovely readers I present to you my third chapter I hope you like it. In this chapter I'll be introducing Harry's mother and Sirius's brother my OC, Cassiopeia Black. I'll try to describe him as best I can in this chapter. Questions are welcome and I'll be sure to answer all. And thanks for the amazing readers that alerted and faved.

Chapter warning: I'll highlight the sex before writing it so if anyone wants to skip can. If you do skip then I really don't know what are you doing here reading a **SLASH** story.

on with the show.

* * *

_Previously on True family_

_Harry smiled as he settled next to his whining brother in his seat. They were flying first class to the states.** It's going to be along flight**. __Harry thought to himself as he looked at his scowling brother.** But it's so worth it to see my mother for the first time**._

* * *

Cassie Gibbs nee Black rolled on his back searching the warmth of his husband. He opened his eyes when he didn't find a body next to him. He sighed softly then slowly got up. Reaching for the shirt on the floor he covered his naked body with it. The shirt was one of his husbands it was too big for his petite body. It slid down one of his shoulders and reached his mid-thigh. He yawned as he reached his hand and rubbed his four-month baby bump. He left the room bare foot walking till he reached the basement door. The known place of his husband. He tried to settle his long curly hair into a messy high pony tail.

As his bare feet reached the last step he noticed his husband sanding his half done boat. He was about to speak when his husband beat him to the punch.

"What are you doing up?"His husband asked turning around slightly to look at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Cassie huffed moving closer to his husband who put his arms around his smaller husband.

"I asked you first." He breathed against the smaller mans ear making him shiver. He started to work his way from Cassie's hair breathing in the smell of his husband. Until he reached down and nuzzled. Making the smaller man gasp.

"I was looking for my pillowwwmm." Cassie finished with a moan as his husband nibbled and sucked at his neck.

"Ah huh." The larger man whispered as he continued on molesting his husband. Sliding his big hands from his shoulders down his back. Until he reached his arse then squeezed.

* * *

** }{ Graphic love-making }{**

* * *

"Jeth..mmm." Cassie started to forget the reason he came down in the first place as his husband started to push him towards the table. He pulled his husband by the neck and kissed him passionately as he was lifted on the table.

Gibbs Locked his grey eyes with glazed sapphire. Then pulled the only thing Cassie had on and pushed him softly to lay on the table. He started to run his hands from the smaller man's neck to his thighs. His tongue following his hands trail. Making his husband writhe underneath him.

Gibbs reached for his wand next to his writhing husband and stretched and prepared him. As much as he loved preparing his husband non magically. He thought that he would burst if he did it now. He lubed his arousal and positioned himself between his husbands legs. Lining his arousal with the winking entrance. He started to push slowly delighted with his husbands moans and gasps. He bottomed out and held still to get his husband to get used to the feeling.

"If you don't move now I'll kill you very slowly." Cassie managed to get those words out through his hazy mind. Jethro just responded with a chuckle and started to slowly rock against his husband. They rocked against each other for a few minutes until Cassie got enough and begged him to go faster and harder. They continued until Cassie couldn't take the powerful stabs against his prostate and came screaming his husband's name. Jethro soon followed after him biting his neck to hold his own voice. He soothed the bite with his tongue and gave his smaller husband a lazy kiss. He pulled out and rested next to his husband so that he won't put much pressure on his stomach.

* * *

**}{ Done** **}{**

* * *

" What time is it?" Jethro said after he managed to control his breathing.

Cassie hummed his eyes still closed. "I don't care." Came the breathless answer.

Jethro chuckled looking at his fully debauched husband. With his flushed pale skin. Mid-back length hair out of it place. Lips blood red and swollen from kissing. He also had a large love bite on his neck. His husband lying on the table with his legs still apart made the perfect picture of a fully sinful angel.

Cassie opened his eyes as he felt himself being lifted. He looked in husband's hungry eyes and his heart fluttered. He was in for a long night.

* * *

Morning came and brought with it the annoying sound of the alarm clock. Grunting Cassie reached with his hand and knocked it over. He rolled over on his back and smiled at the feel of being pleasantly sour. He hummed and closed his eyes again.

"Honey you need to get up or you'll be late for your shift." Came his older husband voice from the bathroom. He groaned and slowly sat up. Shuffling his way towards the bathroom. He saw his husband by the mirror shaving. He ignored him completely and got in the shower. Enjoying the warm water against his skin. He moaned softly attracting the attention of his husband. Who left whatever he was doing to watch him shower and rub himself clean. When he got out he was attacked by said man in a passionate kiss. They parted sooner that what he would've liked. Then his husband covered him with a towel.

"I'll be waiting downstairs for you."Gibbs said in a deep hungry voice. Making his husband shiver.

Cassie took his time dressing. Today he had a shift in the muggle's hospital so he was wearing a navy blue dress and his favorite blue sneakers. He was used to wearing women clothes because of his pregnancy he couldn't use any glamors in fear of hurting the baby. And since he was living in a muggle's neighborhood. It was necessary to do so. Anyway his husband likes it and he looks good in it. So he didn't have a problem with it.

He walked to the kitchen and saw that his husband was drinking coffee and reading today's newspaper. So he thought of the best way to get his attention. He sat on his lap.

"Good morning." He kissed his husband softly.

"morning." Jethro greeted now that he abandoned his paper. He worked his way to his husband's neck. Giving the soft skin butterfly kisses. Making his husband gasp softly. When his hands started to move to a lower place than Cassie's back. The little minx stood and smirked at him. Making his way to the fridge to make breakfast. They ate mostly in comfortable silence. Except when Cassie would tease him by rubbing his hand on Jethro's thigh or when he would lean closer and rub his body against him _just_ to get the juice. When Jethro finally had enough and was about to bend his husband over and take him. The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Cassie sang leaning over Jethro almost getting on his lap in his pursuit for the phone. Jethro closed his eyes trying to collect himself and promising that the little minx will pay tonight as the said minx answered the phone.

"Hullo?." Cassie asked.

"Hello may I speak to Cassie Gibbs." Jethro noticed his husband tense so he put his arms around him in comfort.

"Yes, This is he." Cassie answered the English accented man shakily.

"Cassie. Love it's Sirius." Cassie relaxed instantly at his older brother's voice.

"Hey Siri. It's good to hear your voice again." Jethro relaxed his hold on his husband after that declaration.

"You too love. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Siri. How are things with you?" Cassie smiled at the voice of his brother.

"I'm Doing great." Cassie could feel that something was going on by the tone of his brother's voice." I was hoping that I would reach you."

"What is it Siri?" Cassie asked already on high alert.

"I wish I could say this to you face to face. But.."His voice faltered a little. That made Cassie tense. And that did not go well for Jethro either.

"Spit it out already." His pregnancy hormones were not helping his patience.

"Your son is alive."

Cassie froze his eyes open wide in shock. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" He whispered.

Gibbs was taken aback by what was going on with his husband he tried sooth him. But with no success.

"No, I swear to Merlin it's true." Sirius shouted through the phone.

Cassie looked at nothing. When the words reached his conscious mind he started to hyperventilate.

Gibbs didn't know what to do. So he took the phone from his husband's hand and tried to sooth him while he found out what the hell was happening.

"Cassie are you OK?" Gibbs pulled the phone away from his ear when the man shouted.

"Hello, This is Jethro. Cassie's husband. What the hell did you tell him?" He asked the man after introductions by him and Cassie's brother Sirius Black. Gibbs thought the name sounded familiar.

"I told him that his son is alive. And before you say anything else it is the truth." To say that Gibbs was surprised was an understatement.

"I see now why he reacted the way he did." Gibbs sighed as his husband started to calm down little by little. He rubbed his back to calm him further.

"Is he OK?" Sirius sounded truly worried.

"Yeah, He's fine. I'll put him on the phone he wants to talk to you." Gibbs handed the phone to his fully calm husband.

"Siri? How did you find him? Please tell me." It broke Sirius's heart to hear his baby brother's voice so desperate and broken.

" It seems that father gave him to the Potter's to raise. And made them vow to not say a thing. But James found out before he died and wrote me a letter and gave it to the goblins to give it to me.

"I got it right before I went to Azkaban. I couldn't do anything my hands were tied. And when I was cleared from all charges I could finally find the truth." Sirius explained. He told him every little detail of Harry's life. They spent hours talking and between Cassie's yelling and Sirius explaining. Gibbs managed to call the director and tell him that he was taking a sick day. Making the same arrangement's with the hospital his husband is working for.

"So you're telling me that _MY_ baby boy lived the first eleven years of his life in a cub-bored under the stairs with people who hated magic that weren't even related to him.

"_AND_ he fought Voldemort in his first year. A bloody _BASILISK_ in his second was also bitten by it. A _FUCKING RAT_ and _DEMENTORS_ in his third. To top it all off he was illegally entered in the triwizard tournament in his fourth year and almost died as he faced Voldemort and ended him for the last time?" Cassie was enraged so was Gibbs (Cassie put the phone on speaker after Gibbs made his calls.) How could they do this to a little boy? let alone his baby boy.

"Yes." Sirius squeaked. He knew when his brother was mad. That was where Harry got his bad fiery temper.

"Did you tell Lucius?" Cassie asked in a scary calm voice.

"Yes."

"Is he with you?"

"Yes."

"Put him on the phone."

"Hello, Cassie?"Lucius breathed out. Even after all those years he still love Cassie. He was his true love.

"Hello Luc, How are you?"

When Lucius heard Cassie's voice he knew that he was in BIG trouble. "I'm doing perfectly fine. You?"

"Oh I've been better." Even Gibbs was scared by his petite husband's voice. "Did you know Harry Potter is our son?"

Lucius flinched. "I found out recently, yes." He answered on the spot. He was quite familiar with Cassie's temper. Because it was mostly towards him.

"Did you know what he was going through prior to you knowing that he is our son?"

Lucius gulped and visibly paled. Making Sirius try to listen in. "Yes."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM OR TOLD ANYONE TO HELP HIM?" Gibbs backed away so that he won't be subjected to the pregnant man's fury.

"I couldn't do anything." Lucius's voice started to rise in his nervousness. While Sirius chuckled in the background.

"Why the hell not?" Cassie asked face red from anger. Gibbs couldn't help but think that his husband looked sexy while mad. Not that he was going to say it or that will be the last words he spoke of.

"I was a spy it was my job to not say anything." He tried to explained.

"Fine, Sirius I know you're listening too so." Sirius stopped laughing and paled." If my son isn't here with me in two days. I'll be coming for both of you." He hung up before anyone could speak.

Cassie looked at his husband and smiled.

"Jethro What do you think of having a stepson?" Cassie asked him.

Gibbs laughed and kissed the man in his arms as a response.

* * *

OK that took me almost three hours to write and I'm beat.

tell me what do you guys think?

And for who was asking about where this story was going I forgot to say that Kate is still alive and

that means that Ari is still alive *Mad chuckle*

Peace :)


	4. The time we meet

disclaimer/Warnings/Pairing/Summary see chapter one please.

A/N: I'm so so soooo sorry I haven't been updating sooner but I was kinda having a writer's block and then I just didn't have the time because I was working so hard for my acceptance in the college of biological science and you really don't want to hear that so I go on with the story.

**But first you must read this: The NCIS have a special team that has all magical members for any magical cases and Gibbs is the head who is a half blood, Tony and Tim are Pure-Bloods, Kate is Muggle-born, Abby Pure-Blood father Half-blood mother, Finally Ducky is a squib.**

ok in this chapter I'll write about how Harry met Gibbs since you asked so nicely. Also I'll write about the arrival of the Harry Potter cast.

In the next chapter I will explain why Harry looks so much like James and Lily potter so that you guys will understand. If you have anymore questions I'll be more happy to answer.

* * *

Chapter 4:

**_}{ The time we meet }{_**

* * *

_Previously on My True Family:_

_Cassie looked at his husband and smiled._

_"Jethro What do you think of having a stepson?" Cassie asked him._

_Gibbs laughed and kissed the man in his arms as a response._

* * *

If anyone says that the Gibbs house was in a total Chaos. That would be an understatement. Ever since the day Cassie found out that his baby boy was alive and was soon to arrive. He began to strike. He first dragged his husband out the door to go buy things for their new guests. Cassie knew that since Harry was coming his brother and ex-lover will also be coming.

And that how was the last two days have been spent. Between buying things and arranging the rooms.

Now the tall half Italian stood in the middle of the messy living room wondering how the hell was he dragged into this.

Oh yeah. He was supposed to be having lunch with Cassie yesterday.

_**}{ Mini flash back. }{**_

Tony Dinozzo stood at his best friend's door and was ready to knock when suddenly the door burst open to show said best friend. He was panting and his curly black hair was all over the place. He was also smiling as he dragged Tony to his soon to be named doom.

"Good, You're here." He hugged him."I need your help."

Tony raised an eyebrow."I thought we were only supposed to be having lunch. I don't think I signed up to be doing anything but talk and eat."

"Come on Tony." Cassie widened his sapphire eyes a bit and pouted his lips a little." It's just a small little tiny thing." He started to rub his flat covered feet against the floor.

"It's not a small thing if you're bringing the big guns."Tony whined as Cassie upped the puppy dog eyes on him."That's not fair."

"Get over it Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he passed him carrying a heavy box."Life isn't fair."

Cassie smiled and patted him on the back. Then started to guide him to where the many _MANY_ boxes he was going to carry.

_**}{ End flash back. }{**_

Tony started to regret the day they met by the time of his eleventh box he took upstairs.

**_}{ Mini flash back. }{_**

(A/N: Sorry to mess this for you guys but this chapter will have a few flash back so you'd know how they met.)

Tony made his way through St. Jones's maternity ward. His cousin just had labor and he was supposed to be named god father.

As he ran he didn't really pay attention to the man walking in front of him holding a chart and looking at it. They both crashed and Tony fell on top of the very gorgeous raven.

"Hi." He breathed.

"Hello." The sapphire eyes seemed rather annoyed. "Do you mind getting off me I have work."

"Ah sorry." Tony stuttered as he got up and helped the healer to his feet.

"Thanks." He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait." Tony shot after him.

"Yes." The petite man drawled.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?Tonight?" He asked in a hurry.

The raven haired looked at him for a moment before replying. "As a _date_. No. But as _friends_. I would like that."

Tony thought that he could live with that. The guy had personality. He extended his hand. That was shaken quickly.

_This is the start of a great friendship_. He thought as the healer left. _Shite I didn't get his name_. He banged his head against the nearest wall.

**_}{ End flash back. }{_**

He sighed as he lifted another box and passed by Kate as she went to put the food int the kitchen. The rest of the team turned up to help the next day when they heard the news-more like whining - from him. They were all happy that sweet innocent Cassie found the only thing he wanted so badly that he didn't already have.

Which lead Tony to remember the first time the team and Gibbs meet Cassie.

**_}{ Mini flash back. }{_**

Since Tony has whined for days about the case he had and how it made him miss Cassie's cooking. Cassie thought of bringing him lunch at the office.

Tony lifted his head from his desk as he heard the familiar sound of his office phone.

"Yes?'' He answered.

The rest of the team paid more attention to Tony's call at the way he perked up.

"Yes." They saw him smile.

"It's okay, I know him let him in." They kept their ears on the one-sided conversation.

"Don't you dare touch that." Tony scowled. "Just let him through."

By the time Tony jumped from his desk and headed for the elevator. Even the boss was paying attention.

The ding came with the opening of the elevator door to show a long black-haired feminine man with big sapphire eyes, button nose, full pouty lips and milky pale skin. He had a petite body that suited his looks. He held a basket in his hands. His beauty made everyone stop and look. McGee wiped his mouth to make sure that he wasn't drooling. Kate was still shocked that Tony landed a cutie like that and Gibbs only smirked at everyone's reactions.

Tony lead Cassie to his office and let him sit in his chair and he started to open the basket. As soon as the basket opened the most mouth-watering smell came out. That made everyone gulp.

A throat clearing came from behind Tony that made both men turn to look at the two men and woman standing there.

"Oh." Tony blushed when he forgot to introduce Cassie to his friends."Cassie this is Gibbs, McGee and Kate. Guys this is Cassie Black my best friend."He introdused.

Cassie stood and shook their hands until he stopped at Gibbs. Because the man wouldn't let go of his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Healer Black." Gibbs said making Cassie blush.

"Hello again Mister Gibbs." Cassie smiled trying to ease his blush.

"Well since I'm not your patient anymore. What do you say about that dinner?" Gibbs asked making everyone look between the two and gaped.

Cassie smiled and that was that. Two years later they were engaged. Another two married. One year more and Cassie was four months pregnant.

**_}{ End flash back. }{_**

After cooking lunch for every one of Gibbs's NCIS team then they left with a lot of thanks from Cassie and promises for many home cooked meals. Cassie was so excited he couldn't sit in one place. It was starting to drive Gibbs up the wall. They have made three rooms for their guests and his little husband hasn't been sleeping much in the past three days. It wasn't good for the baby at all. Which made Gibbs reach his limit. By the time they were supposed to leave for the airport he cast a sleeping spell on his hyper-active husband. He knew that this was going to be bad. Bad for him he means. He lifted Cassie in his arms bridal-style and laid him on the bed in the master bedroom and covered him. He just hoped that if Cassie met his son he would be too happy to remember what Gibbs did to him.

Gibbs made his way to the airport and stood in front of the arrivals gate holding a card with the name 'Sirius Black' on it. Since he never met anyone of them. He just wanted to make sure.

The gate opened and people started to walk out. But what caught his attention were the two men and two teens. One of the men and one of the teens were alike which obviously made them father and son. And the other two had hair as black as his Cassie.

He waved at them and they came closer. He offered his hand to the black-haired man.

"Sirius Black?" Even though he knew he just wanted to make sure.

"Yes." The British man shook his hand and then gestured to the people beside him by order."This is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. His other son and my nephew Harry." Gibbs shook all their hands and gave them a small smile."You must be Jethro Gibbs Cassie's husband."

"That I am." But before he could say anything else. His step-son Harry asked him.

"Where is my mother?"Harry blurted out and then blushed.

Gibbs smiled. _So like his mother_. He thought to himself.

"Yes where _is_ Cassiopeia?. I don't think that he would miss meeting **_our_** son."Lucius spoke making Gibbs narrow his eyes at the way he stressed the 'our'.

"He hasn't been sleeping ever since you called. So I cast a sleeping spell on him. The stress wasn't good for him or te baby." He defended himself when they shot him accusing glares for the sleeping spell.

"Wait he's pregnant?" Sirius asked stopping Gibbs who started to move for the doors.

"Yes." Gibbs turned to him. "Any problems?"

"No I'm happy that he started to move on." Sirius smiled and dragged Lucius towards the walking man.

"Harry what's wrong?"Draco asked his little brother when he wouldn't follow the others.

Harry looked at him and smiled."I'm going to be a brother."

Draco huffed."And what am I chopped liver." Even though he was scowling. Harry could see amusement in his eyes.

"You know what I mean, Brat."Harry punshed him lightly in the arm as they started to follow the older men.

"Hey that's brother abuse."Draco pouted.

The brothers got in the car with the others and laughed and teased each other.

When they reached the house everyone got out of the car. Gibbs lead them inside. As soon as he stepped in a shoe came flying for his head and he ducked making the shoe miss him and hit the wall.

He straightened and came face to face with a very angry Cassie. Who still held the other matching shoe.

"How could you?" he screamed. He was about to throw the other shoe when Gibbs lunged forward and pinned his arms beside him. Hugging him tightly and cooing.

"Shhh baby. It's okay." He stroked his long hair. "It was only because you haven't slept or rested for three days. It wasn't good for you or the baby."

"I know." He kissed Gibbs on his jaw. "I'm sorry Jethro for throwing that shoe at you."

Gibbs laughed and hugged him tighter before letting go."Come on I have someone who would like to meet you."

Cassie turned his eyes to the door and his sapphire eyes came in contact with emerald-green. He gasped and started to move closer to his son. His baby boy. Tears started to fall freely from his eyes he didn't even notice the three other people behind his son.

He stopped half way. Waiting for Harry to make the first move.

Harry stepped closer until he was only a feet away from his mother. His beautiful mother. He smiled through his tears as his mother's hand reached to touch his face but not touching. It barely touching his cheek. They looked at each other trying to memorize every detail about the other.

"Mum." He called and hugged his mother tight. What the mother and son didn't notice was the bright light the exploded as soon as they touched.

The four wizards reached for their wants. But they couldn't see anything the white light was too bright.

As the light started to fade everything came to focus and four shocked gasps echoed through the room.

* * *

cliff hanger 'evil cackle'

I promise I'll update sooner in maybe five days tops.

hope you like it.

tell me. I'd like to hear your opinion.

Peace :)


	5. Past matters revealed

Everything is in chapter one so go see that first before you read.

A/N: thanks for everyone that faved and alerted. I'm glad you liked my story. I hope that you can decide other pairings for me please send in your reviews and I'll decide the best pairing I can write. Thanks

* * *

Chapter five:

**}{ Past matters revealed. }{**

* * *

_Previously on My true family:_

_"Mum." He called and hugged his mother tight. What the mother and son didn't notice was the bright light the exploded as soon as they touched._

_The four wizards reached for their wants. But they couldn't see anything the white light was too bright._

_As the light started to fade everything came to focus and four shocked gasps echoed through the room._

* * *

The hugging pair turned to see what made the other four gasp.

The four stood speechless they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"How is this possible?" Gibbs was the first to break the silence.

"Bloody hell." Sirius the always fluent talker cursed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked and turned to look at his mother. Who also gasped as he turned and met Harry face to face.

"Sweetheart you changed." Cassie whispered to his son with a hint of a smile on his face when he saw the panicked look on Harry's face.

Harry tried to back away but Cassie held tighter not allowing him to leave.

"I'm a freak." Harry murmured. But everyone heard especially Cassie who gritted his teeth and turned to glare at Lucius.

"You." He growled as he stalked towards the cowering man behind Sirius.

"Me?" Lucius squeaked. Even though he will deny it when Sirius starts to tease him about it later.

"Yes you." Cassie pointed a finger on him. He didn't notice when Draco went to the fastly panicking Harry."You didn't look after him. Even though you knew."

Lucius seemed to have found his back bone and straightened to his full hight he was taller that Cassie by more than 10 inches. But he was still a intimidated by Cassie. He knew very personally what the smaller man was capable of.

"I didn't know he was my son at the time." Lucius drawled in his Malfoy tone.

"So that makes it OK for you to ignore the suffering of an innocent child." He growled in rage.

"You know perfectly well that I had to keep my disguise as a spy." Now Lucius began to raise his voice.

The still arguing pair didn't notice that the rest of the people present started to gather around a slowly falling apart Harry.

"But that di-" Cassie stopped what he was going to say. When he heard a soft sob from behind him.

Both Cassie and Lucius turned to see a Crying Harry being comforted by Draco, Gibbs and Sirius. Both of them hurried and hugged him.

Murmuring sweet comforting words to him.

Sirius, Draco and Gibbs backed away from the hugging trio with mixed feelings. Gibbs with slight jealousy as he saw how they made a wonderful family together. Draco with a hint of sadness that he wouldn't be able to have that. And Sirius with anger towards his dead father for preventing it and regret for not being able to stop it from happening.

"It's OK sweetheart don't cry." Cassie whispered in his son's ear hugging him closer.

"You don't want me anymore." Harry choked out trying to get away from his parents arms.

"Don't be silly darling of course we do." Lucius cooed ruffling his hair.

"Then why are you fighting?"

"It's because we were not able to stop what happened to you." Lucius said softly as he looked from his son to the softly crying Cassie.

"We'll always want you sweetheart you're our baby." Cassie smiled as he wiped Harry's tears and he was rewarded with a small smile from him that he returned.

"Then what's wrong with me?" he asked looking at everyone.

"You changed pup." Sirius answered smiling at him.

"H-how so?" Harry asked terrified of the answer.

"It's not bad honey. It's just that you look more like-" Before Cassie could anser fully. He was cut off by Lucius.

"You look more like us." He pointed towards himself and Cassie. Trying as hard as he could to ignore the death glare coming his way.

"Yeah! Cuter too." Draco exclaimed rushing to him and pulling him in his arms cooing at him. While Harry sighed defeated letting Draco smother him _AGAIN_.

"Here you go baby take a look." Cassie conjured a mirror in front of his son.

Harry gasped as soon as he laid his eyes on the mirror. He looked completely defeated. He was the same hight but his body looked more feminine. His skin was more of a creamy pale than a golden tan. His pink cupid lips became poutier and redder just like his mother's. He had his father's nose and cheek bones but his mother's soft jaw. His brown almost black hair was now raven black that some how showed silver tint to it when the light caught in it and it turned from messy unmanageable curls to straight wavy hair. But what really caught his attention were his eyes. His eyes turned from emerald-green to sapphire. Not exactly like his mother's but much lighter. While his mother had pure jewel sapphire eyes. He had silver streaks that made his eyes lighter.

"Wow." He breathed out as he turned to his parents.

"Yes. Now I have to figure out how to lock you inside the house untill you're fifty." Lucius grunted as he rubbed his eyes. "I was already having a hard time as it was."

Everyone started to laugh after that and the depressing mood turned brighter.

As soon as everyone sobered up Cassie was pulled in a death grip by Sirius.

"Hi Siri." Cassie whispered trying not to cry.

Sirius pulled back a little. " Hey Cassie. It's good to see you again." He kissed him on the cheek. The pulled away completely when he heard Lucius clear his throat.

"Hello Cassiopeia." He hugged him lightly. Even after all this time he still felt something for his first love. Even if it was just a little bit.

"Don't call me that." Cassie joked and smiled as he was let go of."Nice to see that you are well Luc."

Lucius smiled but before he could say anything. Harry came closer dragging Draco with him.

"Mum this is Draco my older brother." Harry smiling introduced them to each other.

Cassie smiled and surprized Draco by hugging him. "It's lovely to meet you Draco." He kissed him on both cheeks. Which made Draco blush. "Aren't you the true Malfoy." He joked.

"Of course." Lucius huffed and stood straighter and lifted his face upwards. Making everyone laugh.

"Arrogant much." Sirius mock whispered to Gibbs.

"Very." Gibbs whispered back."How about we eat dinner and then you guys go rest."

As soon as he said that Harry yawned and that started a domino reaction. First Draco, then Sirius and Cassie. Lucius tried to smother it.

"I guess you're right. I go start on dinner." Cassie smiled and turned towards the kitchen. Before he reached the door Harry spoke up.

"Do you need help?" He hesitated when Cassie turned around. But relaxed when he reserved a nod and smile. "Let's go Draco." He followed his mother. Ever since he met his mother he had this very strong urge to not leave his side. He couldn't explain it. What he didn't know is that Cassie felt the same

"But why do I have to come?" The blonde whined."**_You_** were the one to ask?"

"Draco Malfoys do not whine." Lucius drawled from behind his son."Now go help."

"Fine." He huffed and stomped his way to the kitchen. He stood in the door way looking at Cassie and Harry cooking together and laughing. He felt a bang of jealousy in his heart he never had that. Even though he loved his mother and she had loved him. They were too formal with each other. He was never like this with his mother. He didn't even notice Cassie move until he was pulled in a tight hug by the man.

"It's OK you know. To fall apart." Cassie whispered to him. "We will always be there to catch you."

Draco felt a tear fall down from his eyes and he hugged Cassie back tightening his arms around the smaller man.

After a while he calmed down enough to look at him. "Thank you."

"It's OK." Cassie smiled and whipped his tears. "You're Harry's brother so that makes you kinda my son." Cassie laughed when Draco looked at him shocked.

"I'm-"

"Glad to call me your parent too." Cassie looked at him as if daring him to say no.

"But-"

"You don't want to." Cassie gave him a heartbroken look and looked down as if hiding his tears. "It's OK." He whispered brokenly.

Draco didn't know what to do. The only person he honestly didn't want to hurt he did. He looked at Harry to see him also looking down. He pulled at his hair messing it up. Then he looked at the down cast face of his brother's mother. Who also wanted him to call him mother.

"Fine." He sighed. "I would love to call you mother." He looked down at Cassie.

"Mum." Cassie corrected.

"Fine. Mum." Draco gave up and smiled as Cassie squealed and hugged him.

"Still as manipulative as ever I see." Lucius sounded amused and smirked at the mock hurt look on Cassie's face.

"Yeah." Sirius laughed."That's where Harry get's it from." He turned to the laughing teen being supported by the kitchen counter.

"I'm offended." Cassie whispered giving them the puppy innocent eyes."Out of all the people I know you two are the only ones that I thought wouldn't say that about me." His voice broke on the last word and his lower lip quivered.

"We are not falling for that." Lucius huffed and Sirius nodded. Even though both seemed affected.

Cassie's sapphire eyes widened and filled with unshed tears. His mouth turned into a deep frown and his brows furrowed.

Lucius and Sirius chanced a look and regretted doing that. They crumbled and ran to Cassie's side trying to comfort him.

"We're sorry we didn't mean it." Lucius cooed at the adorable look on Cassie's face.

"Yes love we're wrong. Please forgive us." Sirius said and Lucius nodded with him.

Cassie quickly perked up as if nothing happened. "That's alright. Just don't forget on whose fingers you're wrapped." He joked and winked at the laughing Brothers who were supporting each other.

"And that gentlemen the man I am proud to call my husband and the future mother of my children." Gibbs came forward from his leaning place against the door frame.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot about that. You're pregnant." Sirius exclaimed and hugged his brother.

Cassie laughed and rubbed his growing stomach. Hugging every one of them and accepting their congratulations.

* * *

"Dinner's ready." Cassie announced after a twenty minutes of them siting on the kitchen island. Everyone helped set the table and Cassie and Harry served the food. They ate and talked about simple things. Cassie found that Harry had a boyfriend named Cedric. He even showed him a picture of them going to the wizarding carnival. Draco haven't found anyone interesting to date. Neither did Sirius nor Lucius. When Cassie served desert. treacle tart. He found that it was Harry's favorite and Harry found out that he got his like of choice of food's from surprisingly Lucius. Who complained that he only liked it when Cassie made it.

"Why did this happen now?" Harry asked half way through desert. With a frown on his face.

Cassie put his hand on Harry's on top of the table. "What did sweetheart?"

"This." He waved his free hand in front of him."What changed me?And why now?" He sounded frustrated.

"It's not a bad thing Harry." Sirius tried to sooth him."Now you look more like you birth parents."

"I know it's just that-"He couldn't find the right words to say this.

"It makes you uncomfortable to not know." Gibbs stated. "You don't like it when you don't know something about **_YOU_**." Gibbs understood.

Harry looked at him shocked. "yes." He turned to his parents. "That's exactly how I feel. What did this?"

"It's OK Harry we'll find out soon enough." Lucius said from his other side hugging him sideways.

"Actually I know what it is." Cassie's soft whisper was heard by everyone.

"What is it then." Harry looked at his mother asking the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"I can't say now." he smiled softly at his son.

"Why not?"

"Because first everyone is tired. and physically I can't tell you now." He sighed as he saw the resignation in Harry's face.

"Fine but first thing tomorrow." He smiled at his mother and got one back.

"I promise."

after that everyone ate their desert and then they were shown to which room they were staying in. Harry and Draco were together next to Cassie's room. Sirius and Lucius were in the next floor up with their own rooms and adjoined bathrooms.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he and his husband made it to their room. He went and hugged him from behind kissing his neck softly making him giggle.

"What's wrong with you?" Cassie asked and turned in his husband's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It's just that we won't be able to have sex anytime we want now." He smirked at Cassie when he heard his choked laughter.

"Is that all you think about you pervert." Cassie pulled away from him and headed for the bathroom for his nightly rounds.

Gibbs waited a few seconds looking thoughtful the he replied with a simple. "Yes."

Cassie huffed then smirked at his husband."Well you are kinda right." He sighed as if disappointed." We won't be able to have sex in your workshop, on the dinning room table, In the kitchen or in front of the fire-place or the stairs like that one time when you were really AHHHH!." He squealed when Gibbs lunged at him and pined him to the wall next to the bathroom door.

"Now who is the pervert?" He breathed against Cassie's neck making him gasp. They were interrupted by the knocking of the door. Cassie took his opportunity and bolted to the bathroom and looked the door yelling. "Still you behind him." making Gibbs snort and go answer the door.

"Harry?" The teen stood awkwardly in his pyjamas looking towards the ground."Is anything wrong?" He asked a little worried.

"No I just wanted to talk to my Mum is that okay?" He asked softly as if he was afraid that Gibbs would yell at him.

Gibbs smiled. "Of course come in he just went to the bathroom."

Harry stepped in and stood in the middle of the room fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Gibbs moved past him and knocked on the bathroom door." Honey Harry want to talk to you."

The door quickly opened to show Cassie wearing a simple long nightgown showing the slightly big baby bump. He was drying his face with a hand towel.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked as soon as he came closer to Him.

Harry looked from his mother to Gibbs then back. Trying to silently tell his mother who turned to Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled softly and took his sleeping shirt and sweatpants and went to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Cassie looked at Harry who mumbled something too quiet to be heard.

"What was that sweetie?" Cassie lifted his face so that he was looking at those beautiful eyes.

"I said if it was okay that I-."

"That you what darling?" Cassie started to caress his face so that he would relax.

Harry sighed and finally answered."Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked closing his eyes waiting for rejection. He opened his eyes when he heard Cassie laugh. He looked at his mother hurt. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you." Before he could turn and leave. Cassie hugged him.

"Silly." Cassie admoneshed."Of course it's okay. I'm just surprized that you thought that you had to ask for such a simple thing."

Harry smiled as his mother lead him to the bed and laid in the middle making him lay on the edge.

"Won't he mind?" Harry asked and glanced at the door.

Cassie laughed softly and started to run his fingers through Harry's hair. "Don't be ridicules. Jethro might look tough and mean but he's more of a big teddy bear."

"You ruining my rep here Honey." They both turned to see Gibbs leaning against the bathroom door's frame.

"As if" Cassie snorted.

Harry snickered at their teasing.

"See now you're making him laugh at me." He mock glared. It would have been affective if was not smiling.

"It's your fault." He smiled down at his son. But closed his eyes and hummed when he felt a tiny kick from the baby.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worried.

"Yeah the baby is trying to tell us to shut up and let him sleep." He said making Gibbs as he made his way to the other side of Cassie and lay a hand on his bump laugh and for Harry to look down at his bump in awe.

"So that's my baby brother or sister in there?" He asked looking from the bump to his mother.

"Yeah, Do you want to feel?" Cassie didn't wait for him to answer. He took one of his hands and laid it flat at were the baby was kicking.

"Wow." Harry breathed out as he felt the tiny flutter against his hand." So what is it?"

"It's a baby." Cassie answered with a straight face and Gibbs snorted from behind him.

"You know what I mean." Harry rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to his mother.

"Why don't you come with me in two days and find out?" Cassie asked."I'm entering my fifth month so it's time for my next check up."

"Can I?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes." Cassie smiled ruffling his hair.

Harry had a big goofy smile on his face.

"Will you too sleep already? I have work tomorrow." Gibbs grunted from behind Cassie.

They both rolled their eyes and answered at the same time.

"Yes, Jethro."

"Yes, Dad." As soon as the word came from his mouth Harry froze. That is until Gibbs ruffled his Hair and pulled both of them closer.

"Goodnight Love, Harry." Gibbs closed his eyes and slept.

Both mother and son answered with the same and snickered.

"Night Mum." Harry whispered and slept with a smile on his face.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." Cassie kissed his forehead and pulled him close.

Life finally seemed to brighten up for Harry. But the happy family still had one last hardship to go through for their happy ending.

* * *

Honestly my shoulders are killing me from sitting and writing this for about seven hours. You better like it.

If you haven't noticed which you probably did I didn't say why Harry changed. You want to know why?

Simple because I'm evil. Mwahahahah!

OK I'm stopping with the evil laugh it's starting to creep ME out.

One last thing before you ask why Harry's body became more feminine?

It's because he inherited the bearer gene from his mother which I'll be talking about later on.

Hope you liked it.

Peace :D


End file.
